Dragon Flower
Plot The episode starts with Hiccup running out of ink while trying to draw Toothless and Trader Johann's ship arriving in Berk. The villagers eagerly board the ship and start trading, among them Fishlegs, Gobber, and Stoick, who picks out a sword as a gift and leaves on his Thunder Drum, of which he finally has picked out the name Thornado, to meet with the Chief of the Shivering Shores. Even Mildew receives a mysterious item in exchange for some cabbage. Later on, at the Berk Dragon Academy, the riders have target practice with their dragons, and Toothless starts sneezing fireballs. While flying with Astrid and Stormfly, she points out a bush of flowers she finds beautiful, but Toothless suddenly becomes disoriented in flight and crashes, with a Terrible Terror sharing the same symptoms. Gobber tries to cure Toothless when Astrid points out that the other dragons are becoming sick as well. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gobber go to Gothi, who concludes after giving Toothless' head a thorough examination, that the dragons are allergic to something new that's just come to the island and advises to get rid of everything, or the dragons' illness will worsen. Outside the village, the villagers throw everything new in a pit to be buried, with Gobber and Fishlegs being more reluctant about giving up their respective silk underwear and botany book. Hiccup and the others try to comfort their dragons, but the illness gets worse. Stoick returns on Thornado and sees what's happening. That night while pondering with Hiccup, Thornado falls ill as well. Hiccup investigates where Stoick landed with the others while Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a headbutting contest. Hiccup then notices a Terrible Terror sniffing a bush of flowers near the twins- flowers that weren't there before. Recalling from his new botany book, Fishlegs identifies them as the Blue Oleander, a flower that is poisonous to reptiles, including dragons. Hiccup orders Fishlegs to retrieve the buried botany book from the pit to find an antidote. Tuffnut reports that he saw Mildew plant the flowers earlier. Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick visit Mildew, who swears he was not trying to harm the dragons, but the look on his face when they leave says otherwise. Fishlegs returns with the book and says there is no antidote in it, but the Book of Dragons mentions a dragon that eats the Blue Oleander: the Scauldron. Fishlegs then points out that the book says the Scauldron has no venom (it being an antidote since it feeds on the flower). Gobber appears and says the book is wrong and that he faced a Scauldron before, stating they're 60 feet long, shoot boiling water, and have lots of venom. Hiccup then recruits Stoick and Gobber to help find a Scauldron. Hiccup and Stoick return to their house to comfort their respective dragons, then set off on their expedition. The scene shifts to a Viking longboat with Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, two other Vikings, one of which is named Sven, and Mildew on board,complaining that he did his part by digging up the flowers. Stoick sternly tells him they've been forced into this situation because of him: if they have to put their lives on the line, so does he. Hiccup starts dumping some of the flowers into the ocean in order to lure a Scauldron to the boat. Eventually, a Scauldron appears and Hiccup scatters more flowers on the deck to lure the dragon onto the ship. After a few suspenseful moments, the Scauldron attacks the ship, first snatching Sven's oar away, and then ramming the hull from underneath. It crawls on deck to eat the remaining flowers. Stoick and Gobber secure the dragon's head by Stoick lassoing the beast's horn and Gobber throwing an anchor line around the dragon's neck, the two large Vikings using brute strength to pull the head back out of the ocean and onto the ship. Stoick gives his son a tense reminder about the venom which Hiccup finishes: get it inside you and it will be lethal in 24 hours. Hiccup holds a bucket that has a cloth lashed tight over the top so he can milk the venom from its fangs, and Sven wedges the Scauldron's jaws open with a thrown barrel, only for it to be crushed. The Scauldron then knocks Sven off the ship with its powerful tail and is about to do the same to Hiccup. Stoick releases his line to push Hiccup out of the way and catching the tail as it slams into him, is battered about by it, eventually pinning it to top of the ship's mast with his body. Hiccup grabs Stoick's line and throwing it over a cleat to give him the extra power he needs, he and Gobber pull the head in and on Stoick's instructions, use the mast to wedge the dragon's jaw open instead. Stoick then orders Mildew, who was hiding behind the mast and is now in between the dragon's jaws, to grab the bucket; he protests but Stoick yells for him to do it or he'll personally throw Mildew overboard. Mildew grabs the bucket, then hesitates out of fear. The Scauldron unleashes a boiling stream of water that breaks the mast and frees it's head (Stoick ordered everyone to take cover). The dragon then chases after Mildew for a flower stuck to his rear and eats it, biting him in the process, and disappears back into the ocean. Knowing that the unpleasant experience it just had will keep it from approaching the ship again no matter what they do, Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber are disappointed that they didn't get the venom, then hear Mildew screaming in pain, realizing that they did get the venom after all. Back on Berk, Gobber painfully extracts the venom from Mildew's butt and gives it to Hiccup to administer to the dragons, claiming that he had 'never seen anything half so disturbing as that old man's bare behind' he goes into the forest to scream in horror. Later on, the dragons start coming around their illness, with Toothless shooting a fireball and Thornado unleashing a sonic roar to show their good health. The episode ends with Hiccup drawing Toothless and Hiccup's friends riding their dragons with a Terrible Terror chasing after them as Hiccup does the closing narration. "A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt: three things I never really thought I'd have to deal with in the same day. But I'll do anything for my dragon." Trivia Introducing the Scauldron Category:Episodes Category:Riders of Berk